Evaluate the following expression when $c = 10$ and $d = 1$. $9$ $c$ $^2 + 5$ $d$ $ + 4$
Substitute $10$ for ${c}$ and $1$ for ${d}$ $ = 9{(10)}^2 + 5{(1)} + 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(100) + 5{(1)} + 4 $ $ = 900 + 5 + 4 $ $ = 909$